


Rain

by Captain_Narava



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Narava/pseuds/Captain_Narava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narava and Corso are lost in the rain, and Corso tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Narava knew she was lost, but she didn't want to admit it. She looked at the sky, to try to get her bearings, and flinched when a raindrop landed on her forehead. "Perfect," she growled.  
"It's not that bad" said Corso, who had been annoyingly optimistic for the last hour or so that they had been wandering around. She was trying very hard to not get mad, but now she kind of wanted to shoot him.  
"Boy, Captain, your face is almost as red as your hair," observed Corso.  
"I don't like being wet," Narava tried not to snap, "And I think we're lost."  
"We're not lost," said Corso, "I know exactly where we are."  
"Uh huh," scoffed Narava,  
"Yep!" said Corso, pretending to ignore her, "Besides, rain is fun."  
"Explain," said Narava, ringing out a coat tail, "How this is fun."  
"Well..." Corso cast about, "You can jump in puddles."  
"And get covered in mud," replied Narava, "And you get cold."  
"I'll keep you warm." offered Corso, putting his arm around her.  
"And your clothes and hair start to stick," argued Narava.  
He brushed away a wet lock of hair that had become plastered to her forehead. "I think you look beautiful."  
"No I don't," laughed Narava. She tried to start walking again, but he caught her hand.  
"Yes you do," he pulled her to him and kissed her.  
"Well," breathed Narava, breaking away, "Not cold anymore..."  
Corso laughed, "And look, there's the speeder".  
"I guess the rain's not so bad," said Narava, "Race ya!"  
"Anything you want, Captain." said Corso.


End file.
